Dernières Lettres de Fées
by Aeryane
Summary: Si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 328: Zodiaque, ne lisez pas. "La porte Éclipse est ouverte. La tension est à son comble. Soudain, Lucy s'élance, criant de fermer la porte. Et elle a raison. Parce que cette porte, en qui ils placent tous leurs espoirs, sera la cause de leur destruction." Quelqu'un va venir les sauver. Mais la mort et le désespoir la guettent.


One Shoot, à partir du chapitre 328: Zodiaque.

Le 8 juillet de l'an x841

Voici ce qui se passa le 8 juillet.

«Je vais te lire une histoire Hatsu...

Le 7 juillet de l'an x791

Peut-être me connaissez-vous. Vous me connaîtrez c'est certain si vous lisez cette lettre. Je suis sûrement morte, maintenant, mais je tenais à rédiger ce texte pour que la vérité ne soit pas erronée. Voilà ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, et comment je l'ai vécu.

La porte Éclipse est ouverte. La tension est à son comble. Soudain, Lucy s'élance, criant de fermer la porte. Et elle a raison. Parce que cette porte, en qui ils placent tous leurs espoirs, sera la cause de leur destruction.

Sauf si j'intervient.

Pendant que je me concentrais pour créer un petit passage entre mon monde et celui des humains, un, puis deux, trois, quatre... Sept dragons sont sortis de la porte, qui est en réalité un portail temporel, relié à une époque que j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir. L'époque où les dragons étaient les maîtres, il y a 400 ans.

À mon grand soulagement, je sentit la distorsion temporelle disparaître. Regardant un peu je découvris Lucy, ainsi qu'une autre constellationniste à bout de souffle appuyées contre la porte. Je leur souris bien qu'elles ne puissent me voir. "Pas encore" pensais-je. Enfin, un lien s'est crée.

Mentalement, je contacta Léo.

«Léo? Ici Lumen.

-Lumen? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais nous on a un gros problème alors dépêche!

-Léo, paix. J'ai crée un passage, mais mon monde est trop éloigné de celui des humains pour que je puisse passer.

-Tu veux venir? Mais comment? Et puis nous pouvant bien gérer la situation! Sept dragons contre les guildes les plus puissantes, ça va être du gâteau.

-Détrompe-toi. Ils ont l'Ombre avec eux. Et d'ailleurs, l'Ombre a réussi à annihiler la Lumière. Pour vous, seuls, ça va être extrêmement difficile.

-Tu parles du Rogue du futur? Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes hein Lumen? Tu ne nous as jamais aidés! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'écoute.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi physiquement. Mes trois grandes magies suffisaient. Mais là, même Fairy Law aurait du mal.

-Bon, tu veux quoi?

-Je vais t'envoyer ma clé. Fait attention, elle est très fragile. Donne-la toute suite à ta maîtresse, ça la stabilisera. Après je pourrais envoyer un spectre de moi-même, et lui donner ma formule d'invocation. Vu son niveau d'épuisement, elle aura besoin de l'autre constellationniste.

-Pff... Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.»

Et je lui envoya ma clé.

Je la sentit arriver dans la main de Léo, et lui la passer à Lucy. Toute suite, je la sentit plus stable. Me concentrant alors que le lion expliquait brièvement à Lucy ce qu'il se passait, je créa un spectre, une infime partie de moi, dans le monde des humains.

La pauvre Lucy sursauta et recula d'un pas. C'est vrai que j'avais pas l'air très sympathique, car un spectre étant une projection de très mauvaise qualité, j'étais gris terne et transparente.

«Léo, paix. Va chercher l'autre constellationniste s'il-te-plaît.»

Il hocha la tête et obéit sans protester.

«Bien. Lucy, paix. Léo t'a normalement expliqué pourquoi je suis là.

-Oui, en gros. Par contre je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. De quelle constellation? Pourquoi votre clé porte-t-elle la marque de ma guilde? Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois que toi et ton amie m'aurons invoquée, tout sera clair. Si tu veux savoir, presque toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ma formule d'invocation.»

Sur ce, Léo revint suivi de la fille aux cheveux de neige.

«Voici Yukino. Maintenant je vais faire un peu de ménage.

-Bien. Paix, Yukino.

-Paix, Protectrice.

-Oh, je vois que tu as entendu parler de moi. Néanmoins, tu ne dois sûrement pas connaître ma formule.

-Non, Protectrice.

-Bien. La voici...»

Leur stupéfaction se lu sur leur visages, mais elle hochèrent la tête.

«Une dernière précision. Pour m'invoquer, agenouillez-vous, le choc va être très important, et dirigez la pointe de la clé vers le ciel. Ça vous évitera d'être propulsées contre un mur. Vous serez seulement écrasées par le poids du cercle magique, mais protégées par la clé. Le cercle brille beaucoup, je sens que je vais brûler quelques rétines... Bref, vous avez compris?

-Oui.

-Oui.»

Et j'effaça le spectre.

Elles s'agenouillèrent au milieu d'une place, vide, malgré l'agitation. En effet, Léo veillait à ce que l'on ne soit pas dérangées. La place, très grande, l'était juste assez pour que le cercle magique ne puisse toucher l'un des bâtiments qui l'entoure, et le détruire.

Leur concentration était telle, que l'air se figea à leur contact. La poussière en suspension, éclairée par le soleil, brillait. Les feuilles et les plumes planaient, silencieuses. Le bruit des combats se déroulant non loin, et qui il y a peu retentissait, était étouffé. Seul les battements de cœur des deux mages, ainsi que le chant de la clé de cristal marquée du symbole de Fairy Tail, se faisaient entendre, créant une douce mélodie, berçant le seul spectateur, endormant le lion. Elles entamèrent enfin l'invocation, un rugissement sourd dans la paix ambiante.

«Par le cœur de Fairy Tail...»

Un frisson secoua le pauvre lion.

«Moi, constellationniste Lucy, membre de Fairy Tail...

-Et moi, constellationniste Yukino, amie de Fairy Tail...»

L'air devint pesant, écrasant les fines épaules des jeunes mages.

«Invoquons l'Esprit Protecteur...»

Le cercle magique commença à apparaître, des poussières d'étoiles dessinant une spirale dorée de poussière.

«Ouvre-toi Porte de la Dragonne féerique, FAIRY LUMEN!»

Crièrent-elles, mettant tout ce qui leur restait d'énergie dans ce cri.

Le cercle brillant comme mille étoiles, s'était solidifié, faisant apparaître dans son centre la marque de Fairy Tail, d'où une spirale de constellations dorées s'étendait, emplissant la place, mais juste épaisse de quelques centimètres.

Lorsque je sortis, enfin, de mon monde certes magnifique, entrant dans celui de l'humanité, mes fines ailes de libellules se déployèrent enfin, ma queue de dragon fouetta l'air plus léger de ce monde, mes grandes oreilles pointues écoutant mille bruits qui m'avait tant manqués. Je sentis le vent s'engouffrer dans ma chevelure d'or, mes petits pieds nus frissonner, ma robe longue, blanche et pure battant contre moi, et partis d'un grand éclat de rire, de ma voix cristalline.

La marque de Fairy Tail, inscrite sur ma clavicule, brillait de toutes ses forces et pulsait au rythme de mon cœur de Dragonne.

Je descendis lentement, savourant chacune des sensations perdues, mais pas oubliées. Les deux constellationnistes, ayant épuisé leur puissance magique, respiraient difficilement. Léo, qui s'était déjà précipité à leur chevet, m'assassina du regard, mais bien sûr, je l'ignora. Me penchant sur les corps des jeunes mages je posa mes mains sur elles, invoquant ma magie féerique pour restaurer leur énergie. Immédiatement, leur visages se détendirent, et leur souffle devint plus régulier. Léo, reconnaissant, me prêta avant de retourner dans le monde des Esprits, les clés des jeunes femmes.

Je mis de côté les clés d'argent et celle de la 13ème porte.

J'installa en un large cercle les clés des 12 voies d'or. Au centre de ce cercle, je me mis debout, et pria les étoiles, mes bras se tendant vers elles. J'invoqua les douze Esprits des Constellations, et ils sont apparus ensemble. Taurus, comme toujours, complimenta mon "nice-body", Sagitarius me fit un clin d'œil au garde à vous suivi d'un "mochi-mochi" inutile, Aquarius voulu me noyer, Scorpio l'en empêcha, Virgo me fit la révérence, Gemini se changea en moi, Aries me salua avec un "Excusez-moi" trop mimi, Caprico resta de marbre, Cancer proposa de couper mes cheveux, Pisces dit bonjour deux fois, Libra me salua avec gravité (haha) et Léo attrapa Lucy et Yukino s'enfuyant avec. Chacun savait déjà ce qu'ils avaient à faire. C'est-à-dire protéger les humains et laisser les méchants pas beaux (comme dit Gemini) dragons aux gentils tout beaux (comme dit Aries) Esprits Protecteurs. Je les salua, et ils s'élancèrent dans toutes les directions.

Redevenant sérieuse en sentant la douleur de l'une de mes fées, je pris mon envol. Effectuant un tour d'horizon, je vis la position de mes fées, elles étaient pour la plupart ensemble, mais quelques unes étaient seules... Lucy et Loki, bien sûr... J'identifia enfin la malheureuse. Qui était un malheureux. Harcelé et harcelant un dragon. "Inconscient..." pensais-je en souriant. Une fée quoi. Parant une attaque de l'animal qui aurait pu lui être fatal, je l'attrapa par le bras. Alors que je repartais vers le gros du groupe de fées, il commença à s'agiter, une fois remit de sa surprise.

«Mais lâchez-moi!

-Tss... Je viens de te sauver la vie, mage de feu Roméo.

-Lâchez-moi! Mais lâchez-moi!

-Ok si tu insistes...»

Et je le lâcha. Avec beaucoup de mètres de vide en dessous. Il hurla de terreur, ne pensant même pas à utiliser le feu. Après une centaine de mètre de hurlement, je descendis et le rattrapa.

«MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE!

-De nous deux c'est toi le malade. Tu n'as même pas penser à utiliser le feu. Novice.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le... truc?! Chuis pas un novice!

-Premièrement je ne suis pas un "truc". Et deuxièmement si tu es un novice.

-Nan!

-Si.

-Nan!

-Si.

-Nn..

-Si tu me contredis encore je te lâche. Et ne te rattrape pas.»

Après ça il se tue et bouda dans son coin. Enfin il alla pas très loin pour bouder. Je souria malgré moi, et le déposa tranquillement devant Makarof. Makarof me regarda dans les yeux, et écarquilla les siens.

«Fairy Lumen... Alors tu es revenue? Tu vas encore nous abandonnés?! Tu sais que Mavis en a bavé après ton départ! Et puis, et puis... Elle et la famille avaient besoin de toi!»

Il pleurait maintenant, ce qui me laissa de marbre. Mais un sourire vint adoucir mes traits.

«Troisième/Sixième Maître... Tu as tort. Je ne vous aie jamais abandonnés. Vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi. Les trois grandes magies que j'avais crée pour vous, ma famille, suffisaient largement. Et j'ai toujours été là, dans vos cœurs.

-Mais... Tu aurais pu rester...

-C'est vrai... Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder la mort de Mavis. Elle est morte si jeune, et c'était une amie très chère à mes yeux. Je me suis enfuie. Par lâcheté. Mais j'ai réussi à lui donner les moyens de devenir un fantôme. D'être là.»

Mavis arriva discrètement, et démentit ce que je venais de dire.

«En réalité Lumen s'est sacrifiée. C'est vrai que c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore là, mais elle ne s'est pas enfuie.

-Mavis... Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler...

-Je m'en fiche.

-Pff...

-Donc?

-Donc nous avons réalisé peu de temps après la création de la guilde qu'il manquait quelque chose à notre jeune famille. Des valeurs, des principes. Des idéaux, des objectifs. Une âme.

-Une... Âme?

-Oui. La mienne plus précisément. Je n'ai plus d'âme. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que cela... Avant j'étais deux personnes différentes. Fairy, la Fée Unique. Et Lumen, la Dragonne des Étoiles et des Sentiments. Ensemble, nous avions crée les grandes magies de Fairy Tail. Mais l'équilibre de la guilde était très instable à ses origines. Lumen sacrifia ses valeurs, ses principes, ses idéaux et ses objectifs. Fairy, elle, sacrifia son âme. Cela fonctionna. La guilde se stabilisa, et très lentement, nos sacrifices se firent sentir. Mais nous deux n'étions plus rien. Enfin presque plus rien. Mavis, terriblement attristée par notre état, utilisa un sort étrange et perdu depuis longtemps. Il permet à deux identités qui se complètent, et ayant deux corps différents de fusionner. Depuis voilà ce que nous sommes. J'ai dû partir car cela m'avait terriblement affaiblie, et seul mon nouveau monde, celui des Esprits Protecteurs pouvait me donner le temps de réapprendre à vivre. En réalité le nom de la guilde n'est pas la question que peuvent se poser les gens:"Est-ce que les fées ont une queue?", il rend hommage à une fée, celle qui a toujours été unique, Fairy Lumen, la Fée à queue de Dragon. Voilà, vous savez toute l'histoire. Makarof, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel. Et oui, je vous rappelle que je suis une Dragonne alors c'est pas comme ça que vous m'aurez.»

Les accusés sortirent de derrière un buisson. Natsu, sans gêne, me mitrailla toute suite de questions.

«Dit t'as un élève? T'as pas vu Igneel?

-Et Métalicana?

-Et Grandiné?

-J'ai eu un élève il y a bien longtemps. Et bien sûr que j'ai vu vos dragons.

-Sérieux?! Où ça?!

-Taisez-vous, j'ai du pain sur la planche maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos dragons.»

Sur ce je décolla, et me posa sur un toit en face de l'Ombre. Nous nous dévisageâmes, lui souriant face à mon apparence juvénile et innocente, moi souriant face à sa stupidité. Il se désintéressa très vite de moi, car je faisais exprès de masquer mon aura de puissance ainsi que mon odeur de Dragonne. Me détournant moi aussi de l'ennemi (fortement déconseiller comme attitude), je me concentra.

J'invoqua d'abord les Esprits Protecteurs des autres guildes, qui me remercièrent silencieusement, ne pouvant parler. Blue Pegasus fut très élégant comme d'habitude, Lamia Scale moins mais sympa, Mermaid Hell ultra féminine mais un peu violente, les autres étaient aux abonnés absents. Ils partirent protéger leur guilde, me laissant seule avec la dernière tâche que j'ai à faire.

Créer un Anima.

Non, ce n'est pas facile du tout. Oui, je vais en baver. Pourquoi? Mais parce que je vais devoir ouvrir un Anima assez grand pour laisser passer un dragon, et assez longtemps pour que sept dragons passent. Enfin j'espère. Croisons les doigts pour qu'aucune de ces têtes de mules ne change d'avis et préfère rester à Edolas. Je me concentra intensément, et ouvrit violemment l'Anima, comme si je griffais le ciel. Pendant quelques instants rien ne passa.

Soudain, un museau blanc bleuté apparut, suivi d'une tête et d'un corps de Dragon. Grandiné, le Dragon Céleste, passa en premier suivi de près par Métalicana, le Dragon d'Acier, puis de Aurora, la Dragonne de l'Aurore, de son frère jumeau, Crépussos, le Dragon du Crépuscule, de Noctos, le Dragon Nocturne, et enfin d'Igneel, le Dragon du Feu. Ce dernier me fit signe d'arrêter. D'un geste je referma l'Anima.

«Igneel! Où est mère?

-Lumen... Je suis désolé mais Mater...

-Non! Non... La Dragonne-Mère ne peut pas mourir!

-Je suis désolé. Nous le sommes tous. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer sur son sort.

-Qui combattra l'Ombre?

-Toi.

-Je ne peux pas! Je ne suis pas mère!

-Si tu le peux, et c'est bien parce que tu es la fille de ta mère.

-Mais... Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience au combat... Vous êtes le meilleur qui puisse accomplir cette tâche!

-Nous sommes peut-être forts, mais âgés. Aurora, Crépussos et Noctos sont inexpérimentés. Et d'ailleurs... Fairy Lumen, tu es la plus puissante d'entre nous. Peut importe comment les gens te surnomme. La Fée à queue, la Fée Dragonne, ou encore la Dragonne des Fées, tu es Fairy Lumen, la fille de Mater, la Protectrice de Fairy Tail, la Fée unique, la Dragonne des Sentiments, la Dragonne des Étoiles, la Dragonne féerique. Tu peux le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous savons ce que nous risquons, et pourquoi nous nous engageons dans cette bataille. Va, pense à tes fées qui souffriront si tu ne fais rien.»

Il partit sur ces paroles encourageantes, s'envolant vers l'un des dragons ennemis. Je me tourna vers là où était situé auparavant l'Ombre, mais il avait changé de position.

Où est-il... Allez montre-toi...

Soudain un coup de pied par derrière me fit tomber de mon perchoir, me faisant tomber. Je déploya mes ailes, stabilisant ma chute et me retourna vers mon agresseur.

Ah enfin... Voilà l'Ombre.

«Comment as-tu fait pour faire venir des dragons?! Et qui es-tu?!

-J'ai simplement ouvert un Anima imbécile. Quand à savoir qui je suis, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Tant pis, ça m'arrange. Je vais pouvoir les asservir eux aussi! Même si tu ne l'as pas fat exprès je t'en remercie, détruire l'humanité va être encore plus facile que prévu!»

Et il partit d'un rire sinistre. Genre il s'y croit trop. Attends... Il a dit...

«Les asservir?! Mais c'est impossible!

-Oh si, c'est possible ma belle. Regarde... Je vais prendre l'un des dragons que tu as fait venir... Celui-là!»

Il désignait Aurora. Non non non... Pas Aurora... Si elle meure, la race des dragons n'aura plus de femelle, et s'éteindra. L'Ombre commença à entamer son incantation, alors que j'hurlais en dragon à Aurora de s'en aller, de fuir loin, très loin, mais elle était tellement accaparée par son combat qu'elle ne m'entendit pas, ou fit la sourde oreille. Mais Crépussos lui m'a entendu. Alors que le jet de magie fusa vers Aurora, Crépussos l'intercepta. Et il tomba. L'immonde sorcier parut surpris, mais se remit à rire. Je me laissa tomber au sol, comme une fleur coupée. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le grand et majestueux corps de mon ami. Je savais que s'il se réveillait, il ne serait plus rien, juste une coquille vide au service d'un démon, mais j'espérais qu'un miracle se produisit. Il se releva, mais aucun miracle à l'horizon. Il s'inclina devant le sorcier, totalement sous son contrôle.

«Cré... Crépussos... Non... Pas toi...»

L'Ombre me regarda de travers, alors que je me releva, en colère. Terriblement en colère. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais s'arrêta, ne sentant toujours pas ma puissance qui grandissait à chaque seconde. Je sentis l'une de mes fées s'éteindre, une autre hurler de désespoir. Une déchiquetée par un dragon, je sentis le maître de guilde pleurer en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me tourna vers lui et nos regards se croisèrent. Il vit ma colère dans mes yeux violets devenus reptiliens. Il sécha ses larmes, et hocha la tête. Oui, lui aussi était en colère. Mavis vint à mes côtés, et bien qu'elle soit invisible aux yeux des autres, je suis sûre qu'ils tremblent. L'Ombre avait commis une terrible erreur, une erreur qui lui sera fatal. Il a mis en colère la plus puissante des guildes.

Il a mis en colère Fairy Tail.

Et il va le regretter.

Je lâcha la bride à mon pouvoir, sentant ma puissance investir tout mon être. Mon enveloppe corporelle si fragile se déchira, laissant place à une immense Dragonne blanche aux ailes puissantes de velours, irisées à l'intérieur, mes yeux violets de reptilienne s'agrandissant pour prendre place dans mes orbites comme de gigantesques améthystes, mon corps couvert de minuscules écailles blanches reflétant les rayons du soleil. Ma longue queue fouettant l'air, créant de puissants vents, et mes pattes aux griffes acérées s'agrippaient à un toit. Mon long cou se tendit vers le ciel. Enfin, la marque de Fairy Tail s'inscrit sur la peau dure de ma poitrine, en doré.

Recourbant mon long cou, je dominais mon ennemi. Sa surprise transparaissait sur ses traits, mais il se reprit vite.

«Alors comme ça tu es un dragon? Pff on aura tout vu. Toi aussi je vais t'asservir!

-Essaye un peu pour voir.»

Et je lança ma tête, mes dents claquant à quelques millimètres de lui, qui s'était écarté juste à temps. Il enserra mon museau d'ombre, mais je tira dessus, l'entraînant avec moi. Il partit s'écraser sur un mur plus loin, mais revint à la charge.

«Tu ne peux me vaincre, stupide dragon!»

Un doute commença à s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Mais secouant la tête, je relança le combat en lança un jet de flammes jaunes, qui le toucha au bras. Il s'affaissa quelque peu mais il protégea son bras en l'enveloppant d'ombres. Alors que je m'élançais encore une fois, il ne bougea pas, un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, il cria la formule de mort des ombres et la dirigea sur moi. Je la reçu de plein fouet, et mes pensées s'assombrirent.

Mavis hurla de rage et tenta d'étrangler le sorcier.

Igneel et les autres dragons stoppèrent leurs combats.

Les dragons asservis, pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde, s'arrêtèrent aussi.

Tous les humains, Esprits et Protecteurs s'arrêtèrent et, stupéfaits, regardaient le corps blanc qui flottait dans l'air.

Un silence de mort s'est installé autour de la Dragonne blanche neige, qui n'émettait plus aucun éclat.

L'Ombre riait, ce seul son sinistre résonnait jusqu'au confins de la capitale.

Les Esprits pleurèrent la mort de leur amie.

Les Protecteurs pleurèrent la mort de l'une des leurs.

Les Dragons pleurèrent la mort de la meilleure des leurs.

Les humains pleurèrent sans savoir pourquoi.

Et Fairy Tail pleura la mort de quelqu'un de très cher à leur cœur.

Chacun était triste, parfois même désespéré.

Certains étaient en colère, d'autres... Ne ressentaient plus rien, juste un vide.

Mais il y avait ceux qui connaissaient Fairy Lumen.

Les Dragons, les Esprits, Protecteurs ou non et Fairy Tail.

Ils la connaissaient car elle était leurs valeurs, leurs principes, leurs idéaux, leurs objectifs et leur âme.

Mais elle était surtout ce qui faisait de Fairy Tail ce qu'elle était.

Elle était leur cœur.

Et ils ne pouvaient pas accepter sa mort.

Ils étaient encore là, et elle non.

Pourquoi?

Elle était là avant, ce n'est pas elle qui aurait dû partir.

Ils se donnèrent la main.

Peu à peu, tous se donnèrent la main. Des milliers d'âmes, s'unissant dans un même objectif.

Liés dans la tristesse.

Liés dans la colère.

Liés dans le refus de ce destin funeste.

Enfin, toutes les mains furent liées.

Mavis au milieu de cette ronde, au dessus de la Dragonne déchue, était comme un ange.

Elle chanta une berceuse.

Une berceuse qui fit entrer en transe tous, des humains aux Dragons, sauf l'Ombre qui regardait nerveusement autour de lui.

Tous reprirent inconsciemment la douce mélodie.

Des milliers de points lumineux s'allumèrent, comme des milliers d'étoiles sous le regard bienveillant de la lune qui brillait loin au dessus d'elles.

Tous se dirigèrent vers Mavis, qui brilla tel un soleil.

La Première Fée concentra le tout en un rayon blanc, qu'elle lança sur la Dragonne.

Le rayon explosa en mille étoiles filantes qui partirent dans toutes les directions après avoir frapper le corps inanimé.

Un tremblement agita la Dragonne.

Elle se redressa, ses écailles blanches retrouvant leur éclat aveuglant.

Son long cou s'arc-bouta, ses ailes se déployèrent, montrant leur côté irisé, sa longue queue fouetta l'air.

Un long et puissant rugissement brisa le silence, et, d'un puissant jet de flammes jaunes, elle réduit en cendres le sorcier porteur de mort.

Les Dragons asservis sauf Crépussos furent aspirés par un vortex, les Esprits furent renvoyés dans leur monde, les Protecteurs disparurent sans laisser de traces et les Dragons restèrent encore quelques temps.

Mais la Dragonne blanche s'en alla sans que personne ne la voie et sans un merci, ne laissant qu'une lettre. Cette lettre.

Plus personne ne vit de la Dragonne féerique par la suite, et elle devint l'héroïne d'un conte pour enfant.

Mais on dit qu'une Fée avec une queue de Dragon se baladerait de ville en ville, et qu'elle chercherait sa famille.

Fairy Lumen»

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, les souvenirs de cette journée revenant à mon esprit.

«Dites Premier Maître, c'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte Grand-mère Lucy?

-Oui Hatsu.

-C'est cool!»

Ma petite-fille alla raconter tout ça à sa mère, ma première fille. On l'avait appelée Lumairy, en hommage à notre Protectrice. Mavis riait quand soudain, elle se figea.

«Lumen?!»

Tous retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée qui était toujours grande ouverte.

Dans son encadrement, on pouvait voir une silhouette se dessiner.

Elle s'avança et tout le monde pût reconnaître ou connaître la Protectrice.

Elle souria à tous.

«J'avais oublié quelque chose... Merci mes petites fées.»

Et elle disparu progressivement, ne laissant que sa marque brillante de Fairy Tail flotter dans les airs. La marque voleta jusqu'au plafond, où elle s'incrusta dans le bois.

Mavis ne bougea pas d'abord. Puis elle pleura doucement. Tous pleurèrent silencieusement.

«N'oubliez pas notre Protectrice. Elle veillera toujours sur nous. Ne lui en veuillez pas. C'est vrai qu'elle est puissante, mais il y a des choses que même la plus puissante des magies ne peut pas guérir. Peut-être reviendra-t-elle... Mais en attendant, contentons-nous de vivre pleinement notre vie.

-AYE!»

C'est ainsi que Fairy Lumen réapparu pour re-disparaître dans son monde, après 50 ans d'absence.

Que nous réservera notre futur? Je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Adieu, maman.

Lucy, ta fille


End file.
